1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners and scanning methods, and more particularly to those allowing for a reduced size scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanning devices are used in a variety of applications. Scanning devices may be combined in an all-in-one unit that includes scanning, image formation, and facsimile function. Scanning devices may also be independent and only capable of scanning documents. Historically, scanning devices include a drive mechanism that moves a scan bar across a target document. Each line of the document is individually scanned and the data is downloaded to a processor. This data is combined together to form a final two dimensional image of the document. These scanning devices require precise movement of the scan bar to prevent registration defects. Quality scans require intricate mechanisms which are often costly and complex.
Scanning devices, either of the all-in-one or independent variety, are popular for both business and personal use. Ideally, the devices are designed to have a smaller size that enables placement within small workspaces such as desk tops and bookshelves. As a result, size is often an important aspect when deciding to purchase a scanning device. Smaller devices are usually more accepted because of the ability to fit where needed and occupy a minimum space. Along with size, the price of the device is another important aspect during purchase. A device meeting other requirements may not be acceptable because of a higher price.
Digital photography technology has progressed with imaging units now able to produce high quality two dimensional images in a single step process. The imaging units are also economical allowing them to be utilized in new applications, such as document scanning technology. A drawback of imaging units is the relatively large imaging distance required between the unit and the target. This imaging distance requirement has prevented imaging units from being utilized within scanning devices.